


Bison Bird

by Comp_Lady



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bison!Burnie, Gen, Hybrids, bird!gavin, rt hybrid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin hitches a ride, to Michael and Ray's shock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bison Bird

**Author's Note:**

> [Based off of this post](http://padalickingood.tumblr.com/post/75569327734/bison-burnie-is-great-because-of-those-birds-that-perch)

Ray knows, in some far corner of his mind, that he and Michael have to look like they've gone crazy

But Gavin.

Gavin is a bird, birds are weird and they do weird things. It's common knowledge.

But this.

It's RTX, they are _in the middle of RTX_ , and Burnie is having a perfectly normal looking conversation with Geoff. A conversation that could happen anywhere. Except for the addition of Gavin. Because Gavin isn't actually taking part in the conversation.

Instead Gavin is on Burnie's shoulders. One leg is slung over Burnie's shoulder while the other is folded under him, just the knee resting on Burnie's shoulder. Gavin's wings are stretched out, twitching and flapping, to help him maintain balance. Tail feathers splayed out as if in flight. He sways a bit as Burnie moves and shifts while talking but never loses his balance.

"What the fuck?" Michael whispers, it's been his mantra ever since he and Ray happened upon the scene.

Something Geoff says makes Burnie laugh, not unusual, but Michael and Ray both gasp when Burnie pitches his shoulder (and in turn, Gavin) back. Gavin's wing flash as he casts them out to their full span, flapping them a handful of times before his balance settles again. The movement kicks up a breeze which attracts much more attention. Gavin usually doesn't spread his wings, it's not unusual for him to knock something (or even someone) over when he does so in the office. So the brit keeps them tucked in close to his back. This though, Ray's best guess is that they have to span at least 18 feet from tip to tip. He has to wonder just how much power the limbs actually contain.

Burnie walks off, Gavin still perched on his shoulders, and Michael grabs at Ray's arm and makes to run after the pair only to run straight into Geoff.

"What are you doing?" Geoff asks, amused.

"Uh, nothing," Michael mumbles, craning around Geoff to watch Gavin and Burnie through the crowd.

"Sightseeing, meeting fans, stuff," Ray says, equally distracted.

Geoff turns back to where Gavin and Burnie went; now only Gavin is visible above the crowd, people swarm around them and Gavin reaches down to sign something and there's the distinctive flash of cameras.

"Y'know this isn't that unusual." Geoff says.

"Bullshit!" "What?" Michael's and Ray's exclamations overlap.

"How is this normal?" Michael asks, "They never pull this shit at the office!"

"Low ceilings," Geoff shrugs, "apparently it's a natural thing for both of them. Half the time I'm not even sure that Burnie notices.

**Author's Note:**

> I know everyone loves the Lyrebird!hybrid for Gavin but I like the European Starling because they are boisterous and loud. Plus they actually do ride on the backs of bison.  
> Picture for reference:  
> 
> 
> Also: I mention that Gavin's wingspan is so big because biologist JBS Haldane actually did the math, and he figured that the average person would need a 20ft wingspan and a breastbone six-foot deep to support the necessary muscles, let alone the metabolism required for the necessary power. The breastbone I can easily handwave away but I can't handwave the wingspan. Yeah, I don't know, welcome to my brain.
> 
> [Hey! You can find me on Tumblr, come chat :D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
